


He shot me down

by LetheMedeaTranquility



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff to Angst, OOC, Out of Character, Songfic, falling, ish, some violence, then to kinda fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheMedeaTranquility/pseuds/LetheMedeaTranquility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered the past. A past that was beauty and pain. Of being a fledgling wrapping in her brothers' arms and of growing up, falling in love, war and falling outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old and I am so sorry, but here you go.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Bang bang'. I would suggest Nancy Sinatra's version as I love it and wrote this with that one in mind.  
> This is the longest thing I've ever written in one chunk - IT'S OVER 2000 WORDS!!!

Haylie Smith laughed sadly as she heard the song on, the irony made her laugh, but painful and good memories were pulled from where she had hidden them in an effort to try and live a normal life. It reminded Haylie of when she was Hael.

Hael the angel of kindness who fell after Lucifer’s rebellion.

*~*

_I was five and he was six,_

He was older than her, but still only a millennia apart since their separate creation.

He looked 14 while she was ten.

 

_We rode on horses made of sticks,_

They would play together in the garden along with her older brothers Gabriel and Castiel. Joshua would laugh and stopped them from trampling his flowers. Morning Star used to launch his fourteen year old body at her and they’d roll over and over until they fell into the fish pond laughing.

As the moon rose the four of them would fall asleep on a hill, Morning Star’s wings would rest on the ground fading from a dark red near his shoulders to a pale pink at the tips. Gabriel, slightly younger at thirteen, rested on the left wing with Castiel (at eleven) in his arms, too tired to continue fighting out of the hold his older brother had on him. Hael would be engulfed in his right wing as it curled around her. Morning Star would laugh lightly and brush the dark hair out of her eyes as one of her own brown wings would reach over and nudge Gabriel.

Michael sat above them on the hill, bare toes curling and brushing against Morning Star’s face. He leaned back, resting on his forearms, and watched the stars comes alive. In awe of the creations of their father.

 

_He wore black and I wore white,_

Due to Morning Star’s higher status of one of the Archangels he had a harder role, wore a darker colour. He was a leader while she was a soldier in Anael’s garrison with Castiel.

 

_He would always win the fight,_

He had a challenge to all angels that if they could beat him then he would help them to be great and good. It was Michael’s idea to make them into stronger soldiers.

Nobody ever won against him, Morning Star – no, he was now only Lucifer. As sixteen he would shoot down anyone who even tried to fight. Eventually, Hael decided she would try.

 

_Bang, bang, he shot me down._

He’d grinned cheekily at her as she stepped into the ring. Garrison leaders stood outside of it, watching to see if there was any good fighters to transfer to their garrison.

She walked up and brandished her angel blade, it glowed faintly like the moon. He mirrored her action. The fight began, over as quickly as it had begun.

_Bang, bang, I hit the ground._

Hael fell against the sandy floor as Lucifer tripped her.

 

_Bang, bang, that awful sound._

The thud resounded through her head sealing her failure. She hated it. It meant she was weak.

 

_Bang, bang, my baby shot me down._

He shot down her chances to rise through the ranks despite the fact he helped her up.

“Hael, don’t worry,” he whispered as he walked out of the arena with his arm over her shoulder, “I’ll help you to learn how to fight. I bet it’ll be hard though, you being the angel of kindness.” He kissed the twelve year old body’s forehead and pushed her away.

They went separate ways that afternoon.

 

_Seasons came and changed the time,_

They’d both grown, now eighteen and fifteen. He’d taught her over the centuries how to fight with any knives but he was growing annoyed. He hated the fact that their father wanted them to love the humans over anything. He couldn’t do it, not when Hael would flop down next to him. A sleepy smile on her lips and slivers of blue glowing from her slightly open eyes.

He never said anything until it was too late.

 

_When I grew up I called him mine,_

She loved him and on their days off they would go back to the garden and roll around with their wings wrapped around each other. They’d laugh and he’d kiss her forehead like he did centuries ago.

 

_He would always laugh and say,_

_‘Remember when we used to play?’_

They’d talk, laugh at the past. She’d pounce on him and push them both into the pond. They’d meet with Gabriel and him and Lucifer would prank Michael while Hael laughed and Castiel watched on disapproval hiding his amusement.

 

_Bang, bang, I shot you down._

Michael and Lucifer began arguing over the humans, Lucifer didn’t want to unconditionally love humans. Humans were not perfect.

They’d fight almost constantly, but it was Hael that had accidently caused the war.

She’d had enough with them scaring the newest fledglings. She’d stormed to their council and stepped in between them and demanded as if she was of a higher station for  them to take it somewhere else.

Their grace almost blinded her as they let it go in anger. Their true voices shook the ground like an earthquake. Michael spun to glare at her, wings snapping out in anger at someone interrupting them. Wings that slammed her to the floor.

That was Lucifer’s last straw.

 

_Bang, bang, you hit the ground._

Hael could pinpoint the moment Lucifer metaphorically hit the ground, fire filling his eyes, and gave up on rationalizing with his older brother.

That was when Lucifer drew his blade and pushed Michael against a pillar.

 

_Bang, bang, that awful sound._

She could still hear the sound of the blade being scraped along the pillar before it reached Michaels neck. It was like nails on a chalkboard, sending shivers up her spine where she propped herself up on the wall she’d landed near. She could still feel the bruising although it had cleared eons ago.

She could still hear the screams of pain her brothers and sisters gave as they slaughtered each other on the battle field. She was a coward. Gabriel convinced her to hide with him on Earth – he knew the fighting wouldn’t be stopped. They were crouched in the Grand Canyon she’d made last time she was on Earth with Castiel. Rain lashed them like the whip of a cruel master. Thunder the angry shouting of a dissatisfied lover and lightning his raging blows. She could still feel the stinging of the falling water on her back and wings.

What she could hardly hear was the whispered sonnet which hadn’t been invented yet. She could hardly feel the air which had caressed her ear and cheek, the loving gaze which blessed her nor could she feel the gentle hands which trailed over her skin; long fingers twisting gently into her soft feathers.

 

_Bang, bang, I used to shoot you down._

Hael knew that it was her fault Lucifer was paraded around in chains for everybody to see before his fall. If she hadn’t interfered then he wouldn’t have been shot down.

 

_Music played and people sang,_

Her brothers and sisters who had fought with Michael were rejoicing as the war was over. They stood in two lines facing each other with a corridor between them so the soon to be fallen could walk between them.

 

_Just for me the church bells rang,_

Hael stood next to Castiel, gripping his hand tightly. Both of them were sombre; Castiel out of respect for his older brother and childhood friend. But, it felt like a funeral for Hael and she did her best not to cry, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes. Only she heard the funeral bells for the damned.

 

_Now he’s gone, I don’t know why,_

In her grief filled state Hael couldn’t wrap her head around why Lucifer was gone. He’d just not wanted to put humans first. Was that so bad?

 

_And ‘til this day I sometimes cry,_

She’d been crying in the garden when Uriel, Zachariah and Rafael had found her. She was sat on top of the hill where they would watch the stars and sleep after playing as fledglings. Only on the anniversary while the celestial siblings danced and rejoiced did she cry for her only lover.

Then was when she’d cry for her beautiful Morning Star.

 

_He didn’t even say goodbye,_

Before the fall, Michael let her say goodbye to him in front of everybody at the edge of Heaven. The place where Gabriel had jumped off half way through the war, not able to take the slaughter of his own siblings.

There Lucifer had linked his chained hands over her head and pulled her in to a hug, her arms and wings curled around him. The right covered his lower back and thighs while the left went up and loosely hid his neck and head. His wings spread out and curled around the both of them, hiding them from view.

 

_He didn’t take the time to lie,_

Lucifer didn’t lie to her, nor say goodbye. All that was said was, “I love you. Everything’s going to be alright.” He leaned down slightly and kissed Hael, a chaste but desperate action that portrayed anything he’d want to say:

I’m sorry.

You’re going to be alright.

I’m sorry.

I love you.

I’m sorry.

I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.

A cough broke them apart, Michael had deemed that long enough.

She quickly whispered, lied, “It'll be okay.” as they detangled themselves.

She watched as Lucifer’s beautiful wings were torn from his back like his followers before him. He bit his lip, drawing blood, in an effort not to cry out. Successful holding back all but a groan.

Her own nails pierced the skin of her palms as she forced herself not to run over and help him, tears ran down her cheeks.

 

_Bang, bang, he shot me down._

After that, she became the lowest of the low. Only Castiel talked to her, and he hardly did because Anael kept him busy so he couldn’t.

She was grabbed and gagged by her older brothers on the hill on the night of that anniversary. Uriel had hoisted her over his shoulder while Zachariah gagged her. Rafael just led the way to the point where Lucifer fell.

 

_Bang, bang, I hit the ground._

Hael was forced into the ground by Rafael’s booted foot as Zachariah twisted his fingers into her right wing. They never war footwear in the beginning, she still didn't. Uriel stood guard and made sure nobody could interfere.

Hael knew what was about to happen, she was only surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. A silent prayer to her father escaped her lips as a puff of air.

She didn’t have time to brace herself when Zachariah tugged.

 

_Bang, bang, that awful sound._

Shrill screams pierced the night as feathery appendages were torn from her back. Her true voice, a high pitched whine, did nothing to deter her elder brothers on their warpath. The awful, desperate sound alerted her brothers and sisters from their partying and they stood around and jeered and laughed as blood trickled along the marble floor.

Well, everyone who arrived but Castiel. Castiel who was restrained by Uriel, one of his charcoal wings flapped uselessly at his side in an awkward angle. He beat at their older brother with his fists and twisted despite the pain that shone from his face. Her blue eyes met his as she was heaved over the edge of heaven.

 

_Bang, bang, my baby shot me down._

Her love for the rebellious one was her down fall. His memory was what shot her down and led to the fall that was happening now.

She closed her eyes tight, mouth open in a silent scream. She had always been a coward. Hidden from the fighting, closed her eyes at the ground that she wouldn’t be able to avoid.

She died on impact - alone in a crater- and, like all fallen angels, was reborn hundreds of years later.

 

*~*

Haylie Smith sat in her room. She wiped the salty water away from her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt. Haylie stared at the small statue of an angel which stood on her bookcase, smiling slightly. She forgave her brothers for making her fall, because she was happier now she was mortal - she had friends and a family. Everything was alright now, just like her Morning Star had said.


End file.
